tsuburayatokufandomcom-20200215-history
Jumborg 9
is the second space cyborg owned by Naoki Tachibana in Jumborg Ace. History Jumborg Ace Robo No. 2, presented by the Alien Emerald, is usually disguised as a · Z Honda minicar Naoki Tachibana bought the debt from the sister-in-law ("Jump Car Z",aka "Jean Kerr"), the slogan of "Fight-to-dash Jump!". Naoki transformed to 9 by Jumborg. Transformed instantly by pulling the handle on the slogan of "quick return" when he return to the car again Jump. Naoki after the appearance of 9, has been used to fit against and Jumborg Ace, Jumborg 9, serves as the final battle. Silver paint and high-impact, fire orange half that half of the body, such as chest armor rivet features a prominent appearance. For more than a Jumborg Ace, armor and brute strength, but became a force that can compete even monster enemies who struggled even in Ace, there is a fatal weakness or because they put emphasis on power, that it can not fly in the sky. Instead it has a mobility that runs at a speed close to the ground Mach possible. Is not intended to trace the activities and body how to fly, he had done a manual operation handle and feet pedals utilizing the features of the car. It is also utilizing the manual shift, as well as changes of nine forward speed by performing a gear change. Driven sound similar to the sound of the brake at the time of the battle should be noted. He flew to the moon in the sky, but can not fly method as described above, that Jack the rocket observation by Naoki wit when Jumborg Ace is no longer able to sortie in the final battle with the Demongone. Once upon is incapacitated by Demongone, Naoki was switched to Ace, in the story 47 but had been manipulated by psychic powers, alien emerald boarding after being stopped moving, it is a united front with A for the first time. It is not alien scenes maneuvering Emerald. Profile and Techniques Profile *Height: 50 meters *Weight: 50,000 tons *Output: 1 million horsepower *Running Speed: 900 km phr Techniques *'Boomerang Cut': 9 throws the Cross Cutter on his head at his enemy. *'Golden Leather': Beams similar to Jumborg Ace's Golden Rays *'Handy Operating Flasher': Destruction Rays from his hand outstretched in front. **'Miracle Flasher': A stronger version of the Handy Operating Fhasher *'Suwanee Beam': A beam from his mouth, it was once called 'Miracle Flasher' *'Dynamite Power': 9 wraps his body in an aura and tackles his enemy destroying them. It is not used often due to the high energy costs. *'Cross Power': A beam from his buckle, shot when 9's arms are crossed. *'Energy Beam': Beams from 9's eyes. *'Nine Killer Leather': A material decomposition beam from 9's buckle. *'Cross Shot': A series of boomerang shaped light bullets, it is performed in the same way as Mirrorman's Silver Cross. *'Jean Barrier': 9 creates a wall of light to protect himself. *'Repair Function': 9 can repair any damage done to Jumborg Ace by touching the sight of his injury. *'Teleport Light': 9 fires beams from his eyes to transport Naoki into his cockpit. *'Restore Ray': A beam used to restore children turned into dolls by Satangone. It was also used to free a parent and child from a mirror prison. *'Jean Kick': An intense kick form high up in the air. *'Machine Gun Kick': A continuous serious of kicks while 9 is hovering. Jumborg_9_Running_Speed_900_km_phr.png|900 km p/hr Jumborg 9 Eye Energy Beams.png|Energy Beams Gallery Jumborg 9.png|Jumborg 9 with Jump Car Z Jumborg 9 Jump Car Z.png Jumborg09 I.png Jumborg09.png Jumborg 9 dvd.png Jumborg 9 Transformation.png|Jumborg 9 transformation Naoki Tachibana Ace&9.jpg Trivia *He's the showa version of Jean-nine. *The relationship between Jumborg Ace and Nine is different to the relationship between Jean-bot and Jean-nine. The relationship between Jean-nine and Jean-bot was of brothers, however, the relationship between Jumborg 9 and Jumborg Ace was of friends. *Jumborg 9's color scheme (half red half silver) is very similar to the Choujinki Metalder character, Ryan Steele. It is possible that Ryan Steele was inspired by Jumborg 9, or it simply could be a coincidence. Category:Heroes